The Affair
by TheGoddessKnight
Summary: Zelda's feelings for another have cause her to turn her back on her marriage with Link. Each time with him seems more magical then the last but the fun can't keep up forever.
1. Night of Unraveling Love

A/N: The Lost Chapter, as I call it. A chapter from an early draft of a story of mine, it promises a pairing that I thought about for a long time. So much that I was going to include it but I decided against it. Now, it's a one-shot. Just a peek at a Zelda/OC relationship.

The OC: Fans of my stories will recognize Vincent. For those who don't, he's just a guy from another place who came to Hyrule. Since the chapter was suppose to be in the early draft, Vincent should be a little bit more sinister that usual. Reason is because he, in the early draft, was evil. Enjoy!

Night of Unraveling Love

Zelda walked down the cold hallways of her castle. Thunder clashed outside the stonewalls and rain pelted the windows. The sun had already set in the west and the crescent moon was hidden behind dark clouds. Alone, Zelda made her way to the dining room. Since Link had left on another adventure, she had been dining alone for a while. The oak doors were opened for her as she entered the cavernous room.

She sighed as she pulled the chair at the head of the table. Zelda sat on it and pulled herself closer to the long mahogany table. The room was dark and only the few candles on the table and whatever light from the windows lit the room. Zelda stared at the dinner spread in front of her. She didn't enjoy dining alone but since Link left and her father preferred his own company, she had no choice.

Zelda reached for the salad bowl and placed some on her plate. She set the bowl aside and took the salad fork and began to pick at the leaves.

"And I thought I had sorry dinners," came a voice from the doorway.

Zelda turned around to see a young man, just a little older than Link, lean against the doorway. He always had the same smirk glued onto his face and kept his arms crossed. He moved forward, his long, white jacket flowing behind him like a cape. The man took a seat at the table, the seat next to Zelda.

His bright red hair was plastered onto his face and water dripped down his face, "How's my Princess tonight?"

Zelda looked away from his fiery red orbs of eyes, "Vincent, your going to have to tell me one of these day how you get past my guards."

"My suggestion is that you should consider getting new ones. The guards you have currently are entirely too incompetent," he said.

"You mind telling me what your doing here?" Zelda asked callously.

"If you really must now, my dear Princess, for a few reasons," Vincent said. "The rain just started not too long ago and I needed to go somewhere. I'm also a little hungry. I also wanted to see how you were doing, if you accept it or not. I know it must be hard for you without your daring hero."

"Well," Zelda said. "Even though we aren't on the best of terms, I'm thankful that you care about me so. Lucky you that I can look over the selfish reasons."

"I'm not selfish Zelda. Sure, I said those things but in reality, its you who I came to see. It's not like I don't consider the ramifications of my actions anyways. Anyone ever tell you that those eyes of yours look like they hold the waves of the ocean?"

"Flattery gets you no where," Zelda said. "Besides, I though you and Malon were-"

"Don't believe everything you see Zelda," Vincent leaned closer to her. "To tell you the truth, blond Princesses with wisdom are my kind of bag. Of course," Vincent sat back into his chair and leaned back. "You don't want me. You have the valiant savior. He has so much to offer to you than I."

"What about Link?" Zelda inquired.

"Nothing really," Vincent answered. "Just saying how you chose the best of the best for your husband. He's proficient with bombs, an expert archer, master of a hookshot, and even an accomplished swordweilder. To top it all of, he's the Hero of Time. Of course I can't compete with that." Vincent stared at the food, "Mind if I help myself?"

Zelda shook her head. Vincent then grabbed his plate and loaded it with roasted ham and other foods at his reach. Even with the seemingly ravenous appetite, Vincent seemed to have perfect table manners. He kept his back against the chair, never placed his elbows on the table, and he even knew which utensils to use. Zelda was surprised; swordsmen like Link and Vincent usually had atrocious manners. Link wasn't like Vincent though; Zelda took a long time to get Link to use the right fork for salad.

She couldn't help but notice more traits that made him different from Link. The contrast between them was large in many areas. Link kept a tan from his days of adventuring and Vincent had a skin nearly as fair as hers. Link had ice blue eyes and Vincent had eyes that were as scarlet as his hair. Even to the way they act were different. Link usually never talked much yet he never hid anything. He always said what was on his mind.

Vincent on the other hand…

"Hello, Zelda?" Vincent said, waving his hand in front of her face. Zelda snapped out of her thoughts. "You've been staring at me. You need to say something?"

"Your quite a character," Zelda said.

"I think I should take that as a compliment," Vincent said. "Thank you?"

Zelda smiled, "Don't worry, I did mean it as a good thing."

"Awesome," Vincent said. He looked at Zelda's plate and shook his head, "You aren't eating anything. As Princess, you have to keep up your strength. Mustn't show weakness to the people. You'll lose them."

"Sorry, just don't feel like eating," Zelda replied.

"Come on Zelda," Vincent said, scooting his chair closer to her. He positioned himself next to her, "You got to eat. Sure you love isn't here right now but you have the next best guy."

Zelda chuckled, "Your really narcissistic. But I do agree with you."

Vincent stared at her in disbelief, "Seriously?"

Zelda kept her smile and nodded, "Yes Vincent. I want to know why you want to be so close to me. I really don't see it."

Vincent took a strawberry from the dessert plate, "To answer that question, I have to tell you something I'm not sure I should. I have horrible timing." Vincent fed the strawberry to Zelda. She accepted it and savored the sweet berry. "Good?"

"Normally I dislike being fed to," Zelda answered. "Your true feelings were behind it though. Vincent, do you-"

"Yes Zelda, I love you," Vincent said, turning his head away. "I have no other feeling toward anyone else. I know you love Link and that's why you married him." He turned back to her, "I suppose that's all I can do."

Zelda leaned her head against his shoulder. She began to question her relationship with Link, "Would you feed me another strawberry?"

Vincent took another strawberry and fed it to her, "I find it strange that you requested another one." He placed his arm around her and leaned his head on hers.

"To tell you the truth Vincent, I've been dreaming of this. To be with a loved one on a stormy night. At first, it has always been Link but ever since you came to Hyrule and into my life, it's been you."

"Princess?"

"Please Vincent, call me Zelda. I'm a Princess by blood yet no one has made me feel like one. No one except you."

"What about Link?"

"What about Link? He's my husband but our marriage isn't what you call perfect. He's always quick to help the people of another land and forget about his wife. I'm being selfish, I know but I wanted him to myself. My feelings for him aren't as strong as they are for you, Vincent," she looked up at him. "Would you do me a favor?"

"What is it my Princess?"

"Kiss me. I want our lips together," Zelda requested. Vincent leaned in and kissed the shapely Princess. He combed back the loose strands of her hair that fell. Zelda loved the sweet taste of his lips and as they parted, she only wanted it more.

"This isn't right Zelda. Link is a good friend and I shouldn't be doing this," Vincent said as he stood up from the chair. "I'm surprised at both of us. You're his wife and I his friend and we gave into each other."

Zelda stood up and went over to the redhead, "I know its wrong. A princess shouldn't do this."

Vincent kept his gaze averted from her.

"Please Vincent, look at me!" Zelda said. "It's worse if we kept these feelings bottled up. We love each other don't we?"

Vincent looked at her, "You love me?"

"I thought I made that clear Vincent," Zelda said.

"Do you have any remorse?" Vincent asked. "I know what lines we crossed Zelda. Even I don't go that far. Not intentional at least. I don't care Zelda, we aren't suppose to be doing this."

Zelda looked away, hurt, "Is that it Vincent? You blurt out you love me but you'll end it there. You wanted me for some long and when you have me, you're too scared to do anything. The Vincent I know would have never broken the kiss we shared."

Vincent bit his lip. He turned Zelda's face to his with his hand and kissed her. This time he did it with more passion. He couldn't resist the woman he loved since the day he met her.

They found themselves on the wall, leading to Zelda's room. Zelda's hair was messy and Vincent's disheveled. They wanted each other badly. They would prove how much they loved each other.

( . ) -----------

Zelda awoke. Her arm was around the chest of the spectacular red head. She sat up and looked through the window in her room. The sun wasn't up yet so she lay back down on her bed. She wondered what would happen when the sun came. There were still matters to attend to with their new, forbidden love.

She fell back under the sandman's spell.

And awoke later. The sun's rays filtered into her room. As she sat up, Vincent's white jacket fell from her. Zelda began to question her actions the previous night. She didn't have Vincent to question them to now. Angry with herself, she threw the jacket onto the floor.

A folded letter was tucked into its pocket. Zelda got up from her bed and picked it up. She opened the letter to find Vincent's loopy handwriting in a message. She read it.

_Zelda, _

_Don't take it the wrong way, I hade to leave this morning. Link is unpredictable; you know that more than anyone. I wouldn't want him to come and find us together. I don't want him to find out like that. _

_You looked cold, so I left my jacket with you. I love you, always will. _

_Vincent_

She smiled, "I love you too."

A/N: Change some things from the original draft. If there's enough demand for it, I'll continue it. Till then, it stays a one-shot.


	2. The Day After

A/N: New title for the story (seeing as that was the chapter's name anyways, had to change it). This is the second chapter, which can only mean one thing: I decided to continue. Don't ask me why but thank Shinobi Kitten, without her this whole story wouldn't have been here.

TheGoddessKnight: All right, here's the deal, I don't own Zelda at all. Got it memorized?

MidKnight: Except Vincent right?

TheGoddessKnight: Yes, although this brings up another question: Who are you?

MidKnight: I am the true you, eviler and more cynical.

TheGoddessKnight: Back up a moment, is it possible to be eviler than me right now?

MidKnight: Yes, me evil.

TheGoddessKnight: I see. I must strive to become more evil then. If you exist, then my plans for world domination could falter.

MidKnight: I can kill by blinking my eyes alone.

TheGoddessKnight: Awesome.

The Day After

"_Hey guys," Malon said. _

"_Morning Malon," Link said. "Whose your friend?" _

"_Oh, this is Vincent," Malon responded, telling the name of the redhead that stood next to her. _

_It was late in the morning. Malon was calmly doing some shopping when she bumped into Vincent. He graciously accepted the duty in helping her that morning. It had looked like he took a shining to her…until. _

_Malon turned to Vincent, "This is Link and that's Zelda. Don't they look like the most perfect married couple?" _

_Vincent couldn't keep his eyes off the princess. He turned his eyes away to answer, "I suppose, if you mean the most predictable couple ever. I swear, it doesn't get any more stereotypical than those two." _

Vincent shook his head. Malon found him at the market place and forced him into carrying her items. Much like the first time. "Hey Malon, how much more do you plan to buy today?" he asked her.

"Will you calm down? It's not like you have a lot in your arms anyways," she responded.

Vincent looked down at the seven bags he held in his hands. The weight from all of them caused them to cut into his hands, "You're kidding right? My arms are about to fall off."

"Your such a baby," Malon said. "Vincent, you know you've been in Hyrule for over a month now right."

"And for a month, I have regretted coming," Vincent said. "What about it?"

"Oh, nothing," Malon responded. "Just pointing that out for you. By the way, where is your jacket? You're not wearing it today."

Vincent only had on his buttoned black shirt; "I…left it at the castle yesterday."

Malon looked at him, "Why were you at the castle?"

"You see," Vincent searched for an answer. "I…went to check up on Princess. Imagine the love of your life leaving you to go save some peoples. That came out wrong. I went to keep her company, you know?"

"Well, well, the mighty Vincent does have a soft spot," Malon said. "I have to tell everyone. This could mean the end of the world!"

"Ha ha," Vincent said.

"Look behind you, its Zelda," Malon said.

Vincent turned around to see Zelda walk up to them. He couldn't help but keep her eyes on the gorgeous eyes he fell in love with. The regal walk that drove him crazy. The sensual lips that he craved. She smiled at him as she caught him staring.

"Good morning Malon, Vincent."

"Hey Zelda. Vincent tells me that he visited you last night," Malon said.

Zelda shot a glare at Vincent. He shook his head and Zelda smiled at Malon, "Well, he did but he didn't stay long. Vincent, you could come get your jacket later."

"Alright," Vincent said. "Sorry about…that."

"Don't worry about it, I understand."

"Guys, its just a jacket," Malon said.

Vincent smirked, "Yeah, your right. Just a jacket after all, nothing to get worked up over. I'll come get later, okay Princess?"

Zelda nodded, she remembered all the times he called her that last night, "Alright, I assume once you finish things here with Malon you'll come retrieve it. I'll be sure to tell the guards."

"Not that you need to anyways," Vincent said.

"So Zelda, has Link come back from his expedition?" Malon asked.

Zelda shook her head, "Not yet Malon. Don't worry though, I'll survive without him."

"That's good to hear Zelda. Just because he's gone doesn't me you should be to melancholy for anything," Malon said. "You're your own person. You married Link, sure, but that doesn't me you always have to be at his side all the time."

"Vincent didn't tell you anything, right?" Zelda asked, getting a little suspicious.

"No, why? Was there something I have to know?"

"No, not at all," Zelda said. "Just thinking he told you something he's supposed to keep to himself."

"Ooh, juicy secret," Malon said. "Come on, you can tell me Zelda. I can keep secrets."

"I think it's best if we continue shopping Malon," Vincent said. "Zelda, I'll see you later." Vincent began to push Malon away.

"Fine, see you around Zelda," Malon said.

( . ) -----------\

Zelda walked the halls of her castle. There were so many things that ran through her mind. Link still hadn't arrived and Vincent was going to show himself sooner than later. At the end of the hall, she came upon a window to the outside. Zelda stared outside.

The sky was beginning to dim, the radiance of colors from the sunset were dissipating. She looked downward to the dirt path to the castle. Zelda noticed the redheaded man, the one she had given herself; pass the guard at the gate. He continued and then Zelda realized that he wanted his jacket. She quickly ran to her room and round his white coat on the chair.

"Knock, knock," Vincent said from the doorway.

Zelda turned around, "Your really fast." She shook her head and folded his jacket. She walked over to him and handed him his jacket, "There you go, your jacket."

Zelda slowly pushed him outside and closed her bedroom door. "I take it that's all you want to do right now," Vincent said. "Okay, thanks Princess."

"Please, stop calling me that," Zelda asked.

Vincent leaned in for a kiss but Zelda turned her head and let him kiss her cheek. He sighed and looked into her eyes, "I take it that now you're having second thoughts about last night. It's alright, I'll go now."

"Vincent," Zelda said. "I'm not having second thoughts. I just realized that there is no way we can ever make it work. I'm married…and a princess. How can we ever expect to be together? You have to see that too Vincent."

"Shhh, Princess," Vincent said. "I know the troubles we'll face. You really want to stop now? The princess I love wouldn't quit now because all the mess we'll go through. I'll stay with you, question is what about you?"

Zelda looked away, "I don't know Vincent…"

Vincent sighed, "I see. Well, I guess I'll see you later then. Tell Link that too." Vincent began to walk away.

"Stop Vincent!" Zelda demanded. "You can't do this to me. You said you love me."

He stopped and turned around, "Yes I did say that. Guess what? I still do but what about you? There's the real question."

Tears came down from her eyes. Vincent eyes softened and walked up to her. He combed back her hair and wiped the tears. Zelda smiled at him as he placed his jacket on her. Vincent sighed and looked down, "I'm sorry." He placed his palm on her cheek.

Zelda touched his hand with hers, "Don't leave me. Not yet. There is still dinner after all."

Vincent leaned in again. This time Zelda didn't resist and let him kiss her. Their lips stayed locked until a door slammed not to far away. They broke their kiss and looked to the end of the hallway to see Impa rounding the corner toward them. Zelda's heart was racing; she did not want to get caught.

"Zelda, I hope you know that dinner has been served," Impa said. "It's good to see that you invited someone to accompany you. I must admit that when you're a princess with a hero for a husband, it can get a little lonely." Impa turned to Vincent, "How do you know the princess?"

"The Princess and I met each other by Malon. The ranch girl if you don't know her. We gotten pretty close over the month I've been in Hyrule. My name is Vincent, by the way," Vincent said.

"So you're the Vincent that Zelda mentioned. Stealthy like a shiekah supposedly. Anyways," Impa turned to Zelda. "Just came to tell you that dinner is ready Zelda. I noticed you haven't been eating lately. You should, you need your strength. I'll see you later."

Impa turned and left. Zelda let out a long sigh of relief, "That was really close Vincent. We really have to be more careful with this. We don't want to be discovered."

"I know," Vincent said. "Sooner or later though…"

"We have to come clean, yes Vincent," Zelda said. She smiled and kissed him softly, "But it will be worth it. Are you staying tonight?"

"Is that an invitation?" Vincent asked.

"Maybe," Zelda said. She started to walk away, "But then again, maybe not."

"What a tease," Vincent said.

( . ) -----------\

Zelda lay on her stomach with the silk white sheets covering her back. Her hand was held by Vincent's who lay on his back. Asleep. His red hair fell into his eyes and he softly snored. Zelda's eyes slowly opened to the sight of Vincent next to her. She smiled softly and repositioned her head on the pillow.

"Your awake," Vincent said.

"You are too," Zelda said. "I'm glad you stayed."

"I'm not doing it two nights in a row. I'll have to go soon though," Vincent said.

"I know," Zelda replied. "And I'll wait."

A/N: Jeez, again? They're going at it like rabbits. Review dammit!


	3. A Secret Told

A/N: Somehow, I love writing this story. Mirablick Russ, glad to hear you like Vincent. It really means a lot to me.

TheGoddessKnight: So here we are, another chapter.

MidKnight: This one was written a day after the second chappie was posted.

TheGoddessKnight: Hope you enjoy. One can only guess the stuff I have in store. Still don't own much from Zelda. In fact…nothing at all, nothing at all.

MidKnight: Stupid, sexy Flanders.

A Secret Told

"Where should we set up the blanket?" Vincent asked, carrying a checkered blanket with him along with a basket.

"Near the water," Zelda answered.

"As you command, my princess," Vincent said.

The sun's light partially came through the dark clouds in the sky. Lightning came down far away and soft thunder rumbled in the sky.

The two lovers had decided earlier to have a picnic at Zelda's favorite local, Lake Hylia. For the better part of the morning, the two had walked over to Lake Hylia and now in the mid-afternoon, were setting up their late lunch. Vincent followed Zelda's direction and had laid out the blanket a few feet from the water.

Zelda sat on the blanket and opened the basket.

"So what food did you have packed in there?" Vincent asked.

"The usual things, " Zelda said. She reached inside and pulled out a bottle of wine. "Drink?"

"Zelda give that here," Vincent said, reaching for the bottle. "Let me pour you a glass, my princess. Nothing would make me happier."

"I could do it myself," Zelda said as she pulled out two glasses. "But I wouldn't turn down a gentleman like yourself."

Vincent smiled as he took Zelda's glass and poured wine into it. He handed it off to her and did the same with his. Vincent set aside the bottle and held his glass out, "Toast?"

"To?"

"Finally finding the one princess I will ever love," Vincent said.

"So you seduced other royal princess?" Zelda asked. She pouted playfully, "And here I thought I was your first."

Vincent kissed her softly, "If only you were. I swear, most princess these days only care for the depths of one's pockets. Good thing I found my buxom blond love. You are my first one though, Princess."

"Sweet," Zelda said. "Vincent, would you at least clear one thing up for me? We should never keep secrets from each other but you always never address this issue and I want an answer from you."

"What is it?" Vincent asked puzzled.

"How do you manage to get into my castle? No matter what, you somehow find a way inside and I made sure every passageway was sealed. Goddesses know I had one to many men find their way inside. Are you a shiekah? You have the red eye trait and manage to sneak in all the time."

"Is that all?" Vincent asked. He sipped at the wine, "Actually, my father knows your father. The King gave my father an open invitation. I only mention that I am my father's son and the guards let me in. Hassle free, no?" I can't believe you had your precious mind become preoccupied with that."

"Are you serious?" Zelda asked. "That is the most obtuse answer. You expect me to think that's real?"

"Vincent Dante Aegis I, a good friend of your father, so my dad says. You know that I would never lie to anyone. At least not anymore and especially not to you. You refuse to believe that, that's your fault isn't it? Its a good thing you're so sexy."

"I'm not the only one," Zelda said with a naughty smile on her face.

Vincent drank the rest of his wine and then sprawled out onto the blanket. Zelda lay down beside him and placed her arm around him. He gazed up into the sky and wrapped his arm around her.

"A falcon came in the morning, from Link," Zelda said. "It had a letter saying the he would be arriving in the next few days. Do you have a plan on what to do then?"

Vincent shrugged, "I don't know. I'm sure I'll think of something. Or you could, with those smarts of yours."

"Vincent, this is going to only get harder for us. Be more realistic. There is almost no way that we will find a way to be together," Zelda said. "Unless we come up with something."

"We will, just not now. Enjoy yourself Zelda. I mean, you said yourself we don't have that much time for us to be together."

"I never really understand you," Zelda said. "You always fail to see what's in front of you. It's like you hate facing what's always bound to happen."

"So I always want things to turn out another way than they're suppose to. Let me be hopeful and optimistic. Sure, I could've given up when I found out you and Link were married. I could've just stopped caring but I didn't. I wanted you and look what happened. Because I'm so damn handsome, I managed to have a married princess fall for me."

"Talk about a huge ego."

"You leave my ego out of this. Could we eat now?" Vincent asked, innocently. "My tummy is rumbling."

Zelda giggled, "You can be such a little child sometimes."

( . ) -----------\

Vincent and Zelda walked along the dirt paths on Hyrule Field. The sun was already setting into the west, casting whatever light it could. They laughed on the way back to the castle. Zelda kept close to Vincent, always keeping their hands locked with each other's.

Vincent looked up into the sky. The gray clouds from before where heavy with rain. He looked back down to Zelda, _"Mmm, a wet Zelda. I'm just terrible." _

"We better hurry," Zelda said, forcing them to walk a little faster. "It wouldn't be ideal to get caught in the rain."

Drops started to land on them. Vincent took off his jacket and gave it to Zelda, "Think it's a little too late to hurry up." He pointed to Lon Lon Ranch that was closer to them than the castle, "We could see if Malon would let us stay with her. Savvy?"

"What are we waiting for then?" Zelda asked with more rain coming down form the sky. "I don't like being wet!"

Vincent and Zelda ran toward the only sanctuary they could obtain. They entered the ranch and quickly made it to the door. Vincent pounded on it and tried to keep Zelda from getting wetter. He held her with the heavy rain showering on him. The door finally opened up with a perplexed Malon inside.

"Hey Malon, would you mind letting us in?" Vincent asked. "The rain is sort of hindering our travel back to the castle."

"Um, sure," Malon said. She moved out of the way so Vincent and Zelda could enter. They fruitlessly tried to shake off the water from themselves. "Zelda, you could dry yourself upstairs. Even use some of my clothes, I'm sure this rain wont let up till morning."

"Thank you," Zelda said. She left them so she could go upstairs.

Malon looked at Vincent, "I wouldn't normally pry into _your _personal life but this looks like and exception. Um, what are you doing with Zelda? Out of the castle? Holding her in the rain?"

"Just trying to cheer her up," Vincent said, grinning. "That's all."

"Really?" Malon asked. "I don't really want my mind to come up with surreal ideas. Is that all?"

"How about getting a towel for me?" Vincent asked. "I am soaking wet."

"Not until you tell me what's happening," Malon said. "You could drip on my rug all night for all I care. I want the truth."

"Vincent," Zelda said from the top of the stairs. "You might as well tell her."

Vincent sighed, "You want the truth right? Well here it goes. Zelda and I have been…having a relationship with each other for the past week. We were out today for a picnic at the lake."

Malon's jaw dropped, "Oh my god-."

"Please Malon," Zelda said, running down the stairs. "Don't tell anyone. At least not yet. I never really meant for this to happen but it did. Vincent and I will figure something out."

"I wonder how Link will take it when he finds out," Malon said to herself. She looked over to the nervous Zelda, "Don't worry, I think that's your job to tell what's happening. It's really shocking but you guys look like you really like each other. You're just lucky I understand both of you. Anyone else and you'll both be in trouble by tomorrow."

Vincent breathed a sigh of relief, "That was a close one."

"I'm wondering how you even fell for a insensitive jerk like Vincent though," Malon said.

Zelda smiled, "You'll have to let him grow on you first."

A/N: Next chapter, Link's arrival. I think so anyways. That ought to spice things up.


	4. Her Hero, His Rival, Their Obstacle

A/N: _The Simpsons_ is the best-animated American show. If you don't like that, there's always _Family Guy. _On a real note, my stories are always dialogue heavy. Trying to get more…descriptive. Heeeey!

TheGoddessKnight: Still don't own Nintendo yet.

MidKnight: At least until I take over the world.

TheGoddessKnight: And the other planets.

MidKnight: Time for some subliminal messages. _Yvan eht nioj_.

Her Hero, His Rival, Their Obstacle

Vincent took a bite of a red apple. Wiping away the overflowing juices dribbling from the side of his mouth, he laughed. He looked beside him to see Zelda, holding onto his arm, staring straight ahead. The morning sun radiated softly and held a sweet ambiance in the air.

"So, Princess, any ideas on how to explain why you were out so late to Impa?" Vincent asked. "She will ask. Hopefully your father doesn't know. Goddesses know that I don't need the king to find out our little engagements."

"I simply tell them the truth. My very good friend Vincent invited me for a casual picnic at the lake. While coming back, there was a heavy downpour and we sought shelter at the ranch," Zelda said. "We couldn't leave there because of the aforementioned rain. Do you want me to put in the part when we had a little fun at the lake or no?"

Vincent chuckled. The two continued their way to the drawbridge. Vincent stopped right outside of it, halting Zelda as well. He marveled at the structure in front of him and then turned down to his feet. There was a feeling around the castle that gave him a chill.

"Is something wrong Vincent?" Zelda asked.

"Uh, kind off. You ever get the feeling that something bad is going to happen?"

Zelda eyed him, "Something bad?"

"To a lesser extent anyways," Vincent added. "Never mind though. Guess it time we start the charade again. Time to play the handsome friend of the princess once more."

Zelda smiled and wrapped her arms around Vincent's neck. She kissed him, "We both know that you're so much more than that. Come on, we have to go in sometime."

The couple entered the castle market and walked through it. Many people greeted their princess as she walked through the market. She smiled at the people of her country and bid them farewell as she continued with Vincent. They walked past the tree and closer to the castle gate.

Vincent turned Zelda around and kissed her.

"What was that about?" Zelda asked. "It a little impulsive, even for you."

"Just wanted to kiss you, Princess," Vincent answered. "I might not again once we go in."

"What are you talking about?"

"Link's coming back today. I just know it. Once he comes back, then I assume your feelings for him will blossom again. I'll be thrown away. You only felt like you needed me because you were lonely," Vincent sighed. "I'm just the guy on the side."

"Vincent, do you really hear yourself? If Link comes today, we'll tell him," Zelda said. "You aren't yourself. You only care about the goal at the end and not everything in-between. Come on, where's the Vincent I love so much?"

"We're going to tell him?" Vincent asked. "Your right. Your always right Zelda. We might as well tell him about…us. The longer we keep it a secret, the worse it will become." Vincent kissed Zelda, "Look, I have to go. Don't be bad while I'm gone."

Zelda looked a little disappointed but perked up instantly, "Alright. What do you have to do that's more important than me?"

"Nothing is more important than you. But I have to go do something and I wouldn't like to give anyone more evidence of our deeds," Vincent replied. "Don't worry, I'll come back later my sweet princess."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Vincent turned around and walked back toward the market. Zelda sighed and started straight ahead for her castle. She passed all the gates and entered the intimate castle. She calmly went up the stone stairs that lead to her room. Looking at her feet the whole way, she didn't notice Impa before it was too late.

She clashed into Impa and was caught off balance. Zelda stumbled before regaining her stance. Impa eyed her and shook her head. She then turned her red eyes to the princess, "Were where you last night?"

"Well," Zelda said. "While I was Vincent, for a picnic, it started to rain. We ran to the ranch and stayed there the whole night. You know, because it was raining. Hard."

Impa raised her eyebrow at her, "If you say so."

( . ) -----------\

Vincent sat on a tree branch. His leg dangled as he rested his head on the trunk. A red apple was in hands, bitten. He gazed at the blue sky, watching the clouds hover by. He took another bite of his apple and thought about the predicament he got himself into. It wasn't a total bad place to be but nonetheless, he was going to face some music.

"For the first time in my entire life, I am really, really confused," Vincent said to himself. "I wanted something and then I got it. Thanks to being rich anyways. Guess the situation changes when you fall in love with a princess."

"Hey Vinnie!" shouted someone from beneath him.

Vincent, startled, fell to the ground. Face first. He groggily got up, holding his head. He looked up to see Malon with a smile on her face. "So me getting hurt is funny?"

"You betcha," she replied. "What were you doing up there anyways?"

"I was just thinking. Quietly I might add, before you came along. This is what I get for choosing a tree next to Lon Lon Ranch. Why are you out here?" Vincent asked.

"Well, the ranch is right here. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be with Zelda, seeing as you two are an item now."

"I find it strange that you don't find it odd that Zelda and I are an item. She's a married girl you know. A married princess. Care to explain?"

"Well," Malon said. "It's not my place to say anything. Shocking as it was, I think I sort of saw this coming. Link and Zelda's marriage has been on the rocks since they got hitched. I should know, I'm her best friend. Anyways, I'm not approving of anything that you and her have been doing but that isn't going to change anything."

"…Good answer," Vincent said. "You owe me an apple." He pointed to his fallen apple in the dirt.

Malon smiled, "Sure thing Vinnie."

( . ) -----------\

Vincent walked into the dining room he had been so often. He chuckled at the amount of food laid out on the table. It always bothered him on how much the cook made just for a few people. There was enough to feed around two-dozen or so but only Vincent was the only person who actually ate. Zelda's tiny appetite and everyone else's tendency to eat by themselves leaves so much uneaten.

It's a good thing Vincent had a monstrous appetite with a bottomless stomach.

He looked around to see if anybody was around and after finding nobody, he sat down with a stupid smile on his face. Vincent gazed at the roasted ham, then to the glazed cucco. His stomach pined to have those delicacies within it. But, Vincent simply grabbed an apple from the fruit spread and took a bite out of it.

Zelda walked into the dining room. Her first site was that of Vincent blissfully eating an apple. "Someone enjoys their apples."

"Simple, really," Vincent said. "An apple away-"

"Keeps the doctor away? Haven't you eaten enough for a week?" Zelda asked, walking toward the table. She sat down next to Vincent. "Quirks like that make you you though."

"I have quirks now?" Vincent asked. He kissed her softly, "I take Link isn't here."

"Not yet," Zelda responded. "Looks like you were wrong."

Vincent gasped and grabbed his chest, "I'm…wrong? The world shall feel the repercussions of this for years to come. The great, dastardly handsome Vincent has been proven wrong."

"And overly proud of anything he does," Zelda said with a smile. "Sometimes, a girl would think if you loved her or yourself more."

"Who wouldn't love a princess like yourself?" Vincent asked.

"So Vinnie, have anything planned for tonight?" Zelda asked.

"Ugh, I hate that name," Vincent said, shaking his head. "Anyways, in fact I do. I have a special princess to attend to."

The couple heard footsteps coming from the parlor. They turned to and waited to see who was coming into the castle. After a few more moments filled with anxiety, Link appeared before them at the entrance.

"Link?" they both questioned.

Link simply smiled, "Hey."

A/N: Ha, take that readers. You just got Cliffhang'd. That's my show. Cliffhang'd.


	5. Open Your Eyes

A/N: I'm typing three chapters at the same time. I'm the only author I know who does that. Go me!

TheGoddessKnight: A chapter here, a chapter there, and…

MidKnight: munch the other chapter over there. Love gummi stuff.

TheGoddessKnight: Gummi Venus?

MidKnight: Mmmm…burgers.

Open Your Eyes

"Hey guys," Link said.

A bead of sweat rolled down Vincent's face. He wiped it off and smiled at Link. "I hate being right all the time," Vincent muttered. "How did everything go Link?"

"Dandy," Link responded. "Listen, I got to go report to the king. Nice seeing you Vincent, I'll tell you everything later, okay Zelda?" Link walked off leaving them alone.

"He wants me gone already?" Vincent asked after he left. "He's better than me at predicting stuff." Vincent stood up from the table, "I should really go thought. Wouldn't want to be on his bad side right now. Goodbye my princess."

"You're leaving? But you said you would stay with me-"

"Yeah, look, Zelda. We can't have fun with Link around right? There's really no way to," Vincent said. "Trust me, no one is as disappointed than me. I guess we'll tell him tomorrow then?"

"Tell me what?" Link asked as he walked back into dining room.

"Uh, that…I love you?" Vincent said.

Link shook his head while laughing, "Your insane. Seriously, what is it?"

"That Vincent is actually a family friend," Zelda said. "Seems his father knows my father and that is just really nice to know. Isn't it?"

"Yeah," Link said. He sat down across from his wife, "So has anything happen while I was gone?"

"_Not really Link. Just that I've been with Zelda. You know, in bed. I'll tell you one thing, didn't know how untamed she was. Other than that…oh, apples taste really good and keep the doctor away," _Vincent thought. He felt Link's eyes bore into him, "Well, apples taste really good and keep the doctor away."

"My ying is your yang," Link said. "Zelda?"

"Nothing much happened," Zelda said, trying to ignore the fact that she cheated on Link. "Vincent has been acting stranger but that was bound to happen."

"So true," Link said.

"Well, I better hit the ole dusty trail," Vincent said. He started for the exit but Zelda called out to him. He turned around, unsure what to do next.

"Vincent, make sure you keep your promise," Zelda said. "I'm sure it would be best if you went to her later. They say _flowers_ always win over a girls _heart_."

Vincent caught all the words Zelda emphasized, "You got it."

Vincent left the married couple alone. Link turned to Zelda, "So, does he like a girl now? Who is she?"

"You don't know her," Zelda answered.

After they finished dinner, Link and Zelda called it a night and decided to get some sleep. In their room, Link changed into and simply got into bed. Zelda, on the other hand, brushed her hair in front of a mirror. She thought about the two of them, Link and Vincent.

Link was her first love. He saved Hyrule from darkness along with her. Yet, his duties as a hero kept her at arms length, even through marriage. His life by the sword never allows for much intimacy. Vincent is so much more different. He is there for her, no matter what consequence. What little he cares for swords is dwarfed by his love for her.

"Zelda," Link said. "Why don't you come to bed?"

Zelda put down her brush, "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind right now. Don't worry about me though; you must've had a rough trip. Get some rest, ok?"

Link yawned, "All right. Just make sure you get some too."

Zelda turned around to see if her husband was sleeping or not. After confirming it with his snores, she crept out of her room and made her way downstairs.

Vincent stood in the center of the castle garden. He hugged himself for warmth, as the night was chilly. "Dammit, this jacket isn't really tailored made for keeping people warm. Sure, in a nice environment, it might work but not when it's like this. This jacket is basically cosmetic only."

"Vincent?" Zelda said as she walked into the garden.

"Oh, good, I did get the right answer then," Vincent said, turning around to see her. "You have to be kidding me." Vincent took off his jacket and placed it on Zelda, "Don't wear something like that outside. I know my jacket isn't going to be any good but just leave it on."

Zelda put her arms around Vincent's waist, "You can keep me warm."

"I'm a teddy bear now," Vincent said. "Look, Zelda, when are we going to tell him? I mean, leave it to me and I'll go in and tell him right now."

Zelda listened to his beating heart. Strangely calm. She looked up into his eyes, "Tomorrow?"

"I don't know. We're going to keep putting this off until we're in too deep," Vincent said. "I prefer now."

"Vincent," Zelda said. "Tomorrow will be the day we tell him. No putting off, no doing it now. It's late and he's asleep so no way you can tell him now even if you wanted to."

"Tomorrow then. I seriously want to have a real relationship Zelda. I hate being the guy on the side," Vincent said. "Hopefully we can deal with this as rational adults."

Zelda frowned, "Vincent, what's will happen if we can't be together? I've read about the many things that can stand in the way of love yet love prevails. But that is in stories."

"Then I will go crazy and kill everyone. That always works," Vincent said.

Zelda laughed.

"Love that laugh. Means you're happy," Vincent said. "Come on, give me a kiss so I can go."

Zelda smiled and kissed Vincent. In the shadows, behind them, stood a figure. Their red eyed narrowed at the sight they saw.

A/N: Aren't I stinker. You have to wait again.


	6. A Real Friend

A/N: Steamy action again.

TheGoddessKnight: So, Vincent and Zelda are having tons of sex.

MidKnight: Yeah…

TheGoddessKnight: Wonder if he uses protection.

MidKnight: That's classic. Why not ask if Zelda's using the morning after pill?

TheGoddessKnight: All I know, this thing should be called _General Castle_ instead.

MidKnight: Why not _All My Swordsmen_?

A Real Friend

Link and Zelda sat at the table where each and every meal was eaten. For a month, Zelda and Vincent have been keeping their little secret safe. Zelda thought that they could consider themselves lucky for that month. A secret is never easy to keep and so far they only told one person. Zelda wondered what had gotten into Impa. She started to act very cold to Zelda.

Zelda prodded her food. Vincent hadn't shown up in three weeks and there was something else about him too. Zelda sighed and speared the slice so sausage on her plate and lifted it to her lips. She didn't savor the taste and only swallowed it down. Link always tried to cheer Zelda up and make her happy but he wasn't her man of choice anymore.

"Zelda, is something wrong?" Link asked. "You've been eating a lot more lately but you don't seem to enjoy it."

"Its nothing, Link," Zelda said. "I haven't eaten much when you were gone. Guess this is my way of compensating for that time. Don't worry about me."

"Why shouldn't I? I am your husband after all," Link said. "Are you sure your okay?"

Zelda nodded, "Yeah, I am."

A servant came into the dining room, "Princess Zelda, a Vincent Dante Aegis…the second has requested permission to enter the castle. Should I let him in? He has tried before but I'm not allowed to let him in but he is quite persistent."

Zelda thought about what the servant said for a moment. Zelda asked her father about the Aegis family and he clarified that he did know a Vincent. He even proved that he gave free access to the Aegis family to the castle whenever they were in this part of Hyrule. She asked to herself why would Vincent now be restricted to come.

"Let him in," Zelda said. She looked to Link, "Do you know anything about this?"

Link shook his head, "No, I always thought Vincent snuck into the castle."

Zelda pondered on it while she waited on Vincent. After about ten minutes, the redhead finally entered the dining room. Zelda could tell that he was frustrated and angry about his situation. They hadn't talked much about telling Link, and they couldn't since Vincent wasn't allowed back into the castle.

Vincent took a seat next to Zelda and took an apple from the fruit spread. Biting into released all negative emotions he had and he became serene.

"Hey Vincent, its been a while," Link said.

"Don't remind me," Vincent said. He took another bite, "What's been going on?"

"Nothing much," Link replied. "Zelda mentioned to me that you had a girl in your sites. What's her name?"

"_Nice one Zelda. What can I say this time? Oh…her name, its Zelda. Princess Zelda. Yeah that's right,"_ Vincent thought. "It's none of your damn business. Got it memorized?"

Link laughed. He always liked Vincent's answers to his personal life, "Hey Vincent, mind coming with me to fish? It gets a little too silent when you're alone. How about it?"

Vincent looked over to Zelda. She gave a slight nod to let him go. Vincent hoped that this would be the opportunity he needed to tell Link about him and Zelda. "Yeah no problem Link," Vincent said, grabbing a plate and filling it with food. "Let me just fill myself up and we'll go alright?"

Link nodded, "That's fine."

Zelda kept staring at Vincent. She needed to tell him something badly but she couldn't tell him it that in front Link. Zelda looked back down at her food and picked at another sausage. _"How can I break this to both of them"_ she thought.

"I'll get Epona ready," Link said. "Do we have to stop at Lon Lon Ranch?"

Vincent nodded, "Yeah, I didn't bring Elliptus."

"See you outside when you're done then," Link said as he got up from the table. He left the two alone as he went to tend to his horse.

An awkward silence surrounded them. They didn't say a word to each other for a few minutes. Vincent swallowed down what was in his mouth, "Great a day at the lake. Scintillating." He turned to Zelda, "And I mean with Link. Fishing. I really don't see its appeal."

Zelda gave a small smile, "I know you hate it but think about it, maybe it's for the best. Maybe we can finally end this charade."

"We? Your not coming so the way I see it, I'm ending it," Vincent said. Vincent bit his bottom lip and looked at her. He sighed, "I'm sorry, just a little pissed about the whole thing about me not coming in."

"Vincent I have to tell you something," Zelda said. She stared at the disgruntled Vincent hoping he would accept what she was going to tell him. "I'm-."

Vincent stood up and rushed over to the door, "Look, we'll talk later. Link is probably waiting for me. Wouldn't want him to start getting mad at me already."

Zelda sat alone. She should've just blurted it out. Now, the only thing Zelda could do was wait until Vincent came back. Hopefully she would tell Link as well. Impa walked into the room and eyed Zelda. Her sharp, red eyes still kept a hard look.

"So you let the Aegis in?" Impa asked.

Zelda looked up from her empty plate to Impa, "Um, yes I did. He was forbidden form entering, which is strange. Do you know anything about it Impa?"

"Not at all, your highness," Impa said.

( . ) -----------\

"Isn't this the best?" Link asked as he cast his line into the small pond. "Nothing's better than kicking back and fishing."

Vincent sighed. He was bored out of his mind. When the two made it to the fishing pond, they both cast their lines but unlike Link, Vincent never reeled in. "Whatever you say," Vincent said, staring at the swimming fish.

"It is Vincent. I mean, I love taking this time and thinking back on how fortunate I've been. I'm married to a beautiful princess. I got a good friend that would rather accompany me to do something he hates. I'm glad I met you Vincent. Sure, Zelda's great but there's something you can't really say to your wife you can't say to your best friend.

"I know I can trust you with anything. You also go out of your way to make sure Zelda's not lonely. She told me how you came in the pouring rain to keep her company. That's very noble of you."

Guilt was killing Vincent. Its razor edged sword was slowly cutting away at him. Link called him a friend and Vincent thought back to how he repaid his friendship. Link was his first real friend. Vincent knew he should've left his feelings about Zelda alone.

"Vincent?"

"Sorry," Vincent answered, shaking away his thoughts. He owed it to Link, his best friend, to spill. "Look, Link, I have to confess something."

"What is it?" Link asked.

Vincent breathed in deep, "That day I went to give Zelda some company. It was more than just a visit. Zelda and I, well… I'm not sure how to really say this."

"Just say it," Link said, a little agitated.

"We sort of got caught in the moment with each other. I'm really sorry Link," Vincent said. He looked away from Link's blue eyes. He wished he didn't have to be there.

Link didn't know what to do anymore. He lost all feeling and stared at the floor.

A/N: Sorry for the real long wait. Hope you enjoy.


	7. A Bundle of Joy

A/N: School's starting Monday. Don't know if I'll update as much.

TheGoddessKnight: Good thing I'm a Senior.

MidKnight: Yep.

TheGoddessKnight: Surely you figured out who is the red-eyed eavesdropper. And what Zelda has to tell Vincent.

MidKnight: Either way, you'll find out.

A Bundle of Joy

Link stormed into the castle. Vincent walked behind him, not daring to get closer. Link felt anger coursing through his veins. He did so much for Hyrule and after what he believed was a fairy tale ending, everything got turned upside down. He fought the urge to take a sword and plunge it deep into Vincent's skull.

Zelda walked through the corridors and down to the parlor. She wondered how and if Vincent told Link about everything. Either way, they were both still in the worse trouble of their lives. Vincent wouldn't tell Link one important point only because he still didn't know about it.

Link burst into parlor and saw Zelda. For a moment, his eyes were happy to see the woman he loved but quickly snapped back into rage. Vincent walked in quietly while Link stood in between them.

"Link," Zelda said.

"Don- don't talk to me. You went against our vows," Link said. "How could you? We were happy."

"Link, yes we were but-."

"But nothing," Links cut in, his voice cracking up. "I can't stand to be with either one of you." Link started for the exit. Zelda placed her hand on his shoulder but Link shrugged her away, "I don't want to see either one of you. Not the dirty slut and not the son of a bitch." Link quickly removed himself from their presence.

"Well, he took it better then I thought," Vincent said, walking up to Zelda.

"Better? What did you thought?" Zelda asked.

"If I was him, I would've murdered us both with that divine sword of his," Vincent said. "Of course that's me. Looks like we're are in some really deep crap. I'm not regretting much though."

"Hopefully you still think that," Zelda murmured to herself. "Vincent, you left before telling you something important."

"Right, what is it?" Vincent asked.

Zelda bit her bottom lip, "I'm late."

"For?"

"No, Vincent, I'm _late_. I know for a fact that I'm…pregnant," Zelda said.

"That's cool," Vincent said, obviously not soaking in what she said. Reality hit him hard. "Wait, what? No, no, no, no, you're…not kidding. Looks like I'm going to be a dad. Marvelous," Vincent said before fainting.

Link walked into the room he and Zelda shared. It disgusted him being there, knowing Zelda had another man with her here. He quickly exited the room and leaned against the wall. Tears strewn from his eyes as he collapsed onto the floor. He held his knees closely to his chest as tears kept falling from his eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Impa asked, standing before him.

"What do you mean?" Link asked, wiping away his tears.

"About the princess and you _friend_," Impa said.

"How do you know about it? Vincent just told me that they were having fun together," Link said. "Never mind you are a Sheikah after all."

"True, I did manage to spy on them, although unintentionally," Impa said. "I did try to break them apart but those two are near impossible to separate from one another. I couldn't do much but what do you plan to do?"

"Me?" Link asked.

"Surely you can think of something," Impa said. "Don't you want your wife back?"

"Yeah but… I know I may hate it but if Zelda is happier with Vincent, maybe she should just stay with him," Link said.

"You don't mean that," Impa said. "You want her. You need her."

Link sighed, "I do but I can't change who she loves more."

"Zelda is a girl who is attracted to the one who has more power. Vincent has it and you don't. Maybe if you could change those ideas, maybe you can win her back."

"Maybe," Link said. "I doubt it though."

"Where's the hero that never gave up, even when there was little hope left?" Impa asked. "Are you supposed to be the one who defended Hyrule against the evil Ganondorf?"

"I did it all for Zelda," Link said. "She kept me motivated. Without her, I wouldn't have done anything."

"So fight for her!" Impa said.

"Your right!" Link said, standing up. "I can't just let Vincent steal her from me. I love this girl with all my heart and I'm going to prove it! But how?"

"How about a duel?" Impa recommended. "That would surely spark Zelda's interest."

Link nodded and went downstairs to face against Vincent. Impa smiled to herself and laughed.

Vincent drank wine from his chalice, "Zelda, you really dropped a ball. You sure its mine?"

Zelda stared at him, "Who else has slept with me?"

"Vincent!" Link said as he entered the parlor. "I challenge you."

"To what? Please don't say a fishing contest," Vincent pleaded.

"A duel…with swords," Link said. "For Zelda's love. I need to prove that I am more superior."

"Now we're talking," Vincent said. "You got it."

A/N: Cliffhang'd


	8. Link or Vincent?

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. School's been a bitch.

MidKnight: Like Zelda?

TheGoddessKnight: You leave her outta this.

MidKnight: So anyways, this little story is coming to an end soon.

TheGoddessKnight: Were like 2 or 3 chapters away. All this stemmed from a simple one-shot.

MidKnight: Thank you reviewers.

Link or Vincent?

"I don't see why you're both doing this," Zelda said.

The three of them were in the courtyard. The green grass and blooming flowers would soon be meeting violence. Link and Vincent were a few paces from each other, staring at each other. Link's water blue eyes met Vincent's fire red eyes. Vincent smirked and took off his white jacket and threw it to the ground. Two, sheathed sword were at his belt, on the left.

"This is going to be fun. A duel with you is the whole reason I came here," Vincent said.

"What an honor," Link said.

"You two are such arrogant jerks. Link, why do you fight for me if I cheated on you?" Zelda asked.

"I know you did. And it really hurts," Link said. "But I still love you Zelda. Since the day I met you."

"Link…" Zelda's eyes came close to tears.

Vincent sighed, "Stop this fairy tale. Look, maybe everything was fine but now it isn't. Zelda knows whose better for her and she chose me."

"That's why were going to settle this," Link said. "Here and now."

"Before you two begin," Impa said, entering the courtyard. She looked like she kept something behind her, "How about we make this more interesting?"

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"Great, not this woman again," Vincent grumbled. "Let's see what she'll do this time."

Impa revealed what was behind her. It was a long chain with small links. "Why don't you both do a bound duel? Both of you are tied to each other. Requires thought as well as skill."

"I'll do it," Link said.

"Fine, fine…" Vincent answered.

One cuff was fastened to Vincent's right hand and the other to Link's right hand. They pulled at the chain with all their might to make sure it will not break when they were fighting.

Link noticed that Vincent's right hand was chained, "So, you're a leftie?"

Vincent laughed, "Yeah right. I'm not limited to using one of my hands. I can use both individually. Its all the same to me."

Link unsheathed the sword from his back along with the Hylian shield. He held his sword in his left hand and strapped the shield to his right. The handcuff was uncomfortable but he had little choice. He stared at Vincent. He had a smirk on his face and still didn't ready his sword.

"I'm going after you, whether your ready or not," Link warned.

"Go ahead," Vincent said.

Link charged to Vincent. He brought his sword upwards and slashed down. His blade was stopped by one of Vincent's swords. Vincent smiled at Link. He held his sword upside down with his left hand so that it would block Link's attack with little effort in executing the maneuver.

Link broke off and started to circle Vincent. It was obvious to him that Vincent would never be the first one to attack. He would defend first and attack second. Link charged again and Vincent did the same. This time, as they remained locked in a struggle, Vincent unsheathed his second sword and swung it at Link.

He quickly back flipped out of the way before the sword touched him. Vincent smirked and sheathed both of his swords. Link decided to keep trying. He wasn't going to let Vincent beat him.

Zelda looked on as Link and Vincent clashed steal with each other. Vincent blocked each hit but his fatigue started to catch up with him. Link kept his ferocious attacks and each one slightly diminished his strength. They were wearing down each other. Zelda didn't want it to happen. She knew it was all her fault and all she wanted was everything to stop.

"You see now, princess?" Impa asked. "Toying with people's hearts is a dirty business. Now you have two men who love you with all their hearts. They are fighting for you."

"I still don't see it. I have feelings. I'm not just a trophy!" Zelda said. "In a perfect world, I would be able to stay with one of them."

"We are in no fairy tale. Men always act like this, especially men like Link and Vincent. I tried to show you the Link that you fell in love with. I see how Vincent may have captured your heart as well. It would all come down to one question, princess. Which one: Link or Vincent?" Impa asked.

A/N: Cliffhang'd. I love doing that.


	9. Blades and Blood

A/N: Squeezing these last, or second to last chapter out. Want this thing done.

TheGoddessKnight: Hope you all enjoyed this parody off of all soaps.

MidKnight: Not like I watch any…

TheGoddessKnight: Let's see who wins…

Blades and Blood

Link gasped for breath. Opposite him, Vincent did the same. Link followed the trail of blood from Vincent's shoulder to hand. He was lucky enough to wound Vincent by attacking his shoulder but that still didn't stop Vincent. Link readied his shield, he wanted to end the battle quickly and with a wounded Vincent, he figured it would.

Vincent clenched the hilt of his sword tightly. Link made the obvious signs that he was ready to attack at any time. Vincent cursed at himself for letting Link to bypass his defense and attack his arm. It didn't matter to Vincent, he was ready to stop Link and that meant Vincent was not going to hold anything back anymore.

Link began to circle Vincent. He threw a few slashes towards Vincent's way but as usual, Vincent blocked them with that sword in his right hand. The sun was starting to creep back down, letting dark hue engulf the east side of the sky. The battle was taking forever to finish. Of course, that was expected from two people who never gave up on anything.

Zelda looked on as the two fought each other. The flowers that had once adorned the courtyard were either damaged or covered in Vincent's red blood.

"This looks bad," said an all too familiar voice from behind Zelda and Impa.

They turned around to find Malon standing in the doorway. She walked closer to them and watched the fight, "I take it Link couldn't really handle it."

"There wasn't any way to stop them. Those two are just so bigheaded," Zelda said.

"But they both love you. You should've heard Vincent when he first saw you. Look, Zelda, I know its tough but they wont stop until one of them is beaten," Malon explained.

"I know," Zelda said.

"Who do you want to win?" Malon asked.

"I want…" Zelda didn't say. Fact was, she didn't know herself. "I just want them to stop. One of could get killed."

Vincent struggle as he and Link were locked in struggle. Breaking it up, Vincent pulled hard of the chain, causing Link to fall onto his face. Taking the opportunity, Vincent brought his sword down to the floor but Link quickly rolled out of the way. Vincent reached for his other sword but the chain tightened up, restricting his movement. Link pulled at the chain with Vincent fighting to get to his sword.

Desperate, Vincent ran forward to loosen the chain. He drew his second sword and he clashed with Link's shield. As Link held his shield for protection, he felt the anger behind each slash the Vincent was throwing him. Vincent's left sword clashed with the shield but when it came to the second, he leveled his sword and stabbed below the shield.

Link quickly moved backwards as the sword nearly touched him. Vincent came at him again but Link matched him, sword for sword. Vincent had the better advantage then, his two swords were faster then Link's one. Throwing his shield away, Link grabbed the chain and as Vincent brought his sword down, wrapped it around his arm. Link quickly jerked it to the right, catching Vincent off guard. Link took the opportunity to attack the wide-open Vincent.

Vincent side was cut open, the black fabric torn and soaked in blood. Vincent retreated a few steps and held his side. He couldn't see very well anymore from all the blood he lost. He felt the deep gash at his side and all the blood the poured out of it. Link was winning but he didn't back down. Vincent picked up his sword once more and cut through the chain the bound them.

Link saw the iron chain fall to the ground. Vincent had full use of both swords and he was going to make the most of it. Charging to Link, Vincent held his swords in front of him. Link, with his free hand, grabbed Vincent left hand and the others clashed with one another.

The blond hero had a hard time restraining Vincent's hand as it kept pushing against him. They both stared at each other in they eyes as they were stuck in another struggle. Vincent smirked and kneed Link in the stomach. Link kneeled and winced in pain as a sword went through abdomen. He felt the warmth leaving his body and looked up to the man who bested him.

Vincent fought for breath but he could never grasp it. As he let go of the sword he stabbed Link with, Vincent fell backwards on to the ground. He couldn't focus his eyes anymore and all strength to get up escaped him. He smiled and simply closed his eyes.

Link coughed up blood and fell to his side. All he could look at was the pale body of his rival. Link tried to move but it only made the great pain he already had worse. His eyes focused at the rose crushed from Vincent's body. The precious flowers met the same fate Link and Vincent were about to.

"Link! Vincent!" Zelda yelled as she ran up to both of their collapsed bodies.

Impa went back inside to find a doctor and Malon slowly walked up to Zelda. The princess shook both of them.

"What's… the matter…Princess?" Vincent said, softly. He took a hard breath after each word.

"Please don't die," Zelda said.

"Guess I… can't do… everything you ask… from me," Vincent said.

"Zelda, don't be sad," Link said.

Zelda turned to Link, "Link, I'm sorry."

"I'll always love you," he said.

Zelda tried to hold back the tears but she couldn't anymore. Link once exuberant blue eyes grew dull and lifeless. She looked over to Vincent. His passionate red eyes were draped with his eyelids that didn't bother to lift off. Tears fell to the bloodstained earth.

"Sorry Zelda," Malon said. "Guess that neither could stop death from being with you."

A/N: So who really won? Technically, neither did. They're both dead. But if Vincent hadn't cheated, who knows. Point is: they're both dead. And you all wanted Link to win, pish posh. I kill whomever I want whenever I want.

Take that Nintendo. Mwa ha ha ha ha. I am Sinister!

One, count it, one last chapter.


	10. With Death, Comes Life

A/N: No school for two days! Yay hurricane! So this last chapter shall be woven, from the threads of an angel's feather.

TheGoddessKnight: That was dumb, so here is the "last chapter."

MidKnight: What's with the "last chapter" crap? I aint touching this story again, I wasn't even supposed to even continue.

TheGoddessKnight: I might not, maybe, but most likely no.

MidKnight: Weirdo

With Death, Comes Life

Zelda stared out of the carriages window. Up in the sky was hardly any sun. Only just the dark gray clouds of rain the kept the sun from shining through. Zelda looked down at her black, gloved hands. It had been such a long time ago that she first stepped into the cemetery at Kakiriko.

"Mommy, are we going to visit daddy?" her young son that sat next to her said.

Zelda nodded, "Yes Leon, we're going to visit daddy."

The carriage stopped in front of the entrance to the cemetery. There was a group of people near the cracked grave that belonged to their hero. As Zelda, in a black dress, got out of the carriage, the common people turned to see their queen. Their glares bore through her as she helped her son down from the carriage.

She didn't blame them. Zelda did betray them after all. That day, soon after Link had died, she had to tell the public how their hero and king died. The young princess told them of her affair and the duel to the death that all helped the destruction of Link's life.

Many looked at her like a whore and adulterous skank. She had, after all, turned her back on the wedding vows she shared with Link. A very few tried to understand what the princess had went through. Even a marriage that seemed so perfect could fall apart. Still, her public appeal was negative at best.

People already started to talk as Zelda and her son walked past them to the grave of her late husband. They kept their gaze on her young son, their prince. Zelda decided it was best that she kept one key factor secret from the peoples: she never mentioned that Leon's real father was Vincent.

A guard handed Zelda a bouquet of flowers. She placed them on Link's grave. A light rain started to fall on cemetery, like it usually does. She started at Link's grave. After a few years, his tombstone had become a little weathered and cracked. The stone sword that protruded from the top still remained in great condition. An engraved quote on his tombstone simply read: _"I'll always love you." _

She then turned to the grave next to Link's. A tear shed every time Zelda saw it. Ever since he was buried and placed with a tombstone with stone replicas of his swords in a crossed formation, Vincent grave was always looked down upon. The hilt of the left sword was broken off. There was graffiti written on it. Zelda tried to make sure Dampè would keep it as in good of condition as Link's but that made his work unbearable. Dampè held no ill feeling toward the queen and did what she asked him to do but others hated Vincent.

To almost all of Hyrule, Vincent was the person that was even more hated against then Zelda. The guard handed Zelda another bouquet of flowers to her. She placed them on Vincent's grave. Zelda looked up at the two crossed swords and saw the engraving where they intersected.

"_Never cry Princess." _

Zelda looked away. He always called her that. Not as her title but as a name. Another bouquet of flowers was placed on both graves. Zelda looked up to see Malon smiling at her. Zelda felt like Malon was always too good of a friend to her. Even during the early days when Hyrule held their grudge against the queen, Malon was always there for her.

"You should take Vincent's advice," Malon said.

"I know," Zelda said. "It just that it's hard to be here. Everyone hates me. They hate Vincent. They even hate Leon. Leon is just a young boy. He never did anything to these people except be born. You can't have a grudge against Leon because of that. It isn't fair."

"It isn't, I know," Malon said. "But Zelda, where did he ever get those red eyes from?"

"From his father," Zelda said.

Leon had bright red eyes, an exact duplicate of Vincent's. They burned with passion and intensity that made Zelda fall in love with his father in the first place. The blond hair he had was of course from Zelda but the straight locks were from Vincent. He resembled Vincent in a few ways. He was ambidextrous and bright for such a young age. That could be from Zelda but Vincent was never a scholarly slouch.

"You said Link was the father," Malon said. "You mean…"

Zelda nodded. In a soft voice, "Vincent is his real father. I know some may believe that is true, I want to at least give Leon a chance. I had to lie Malon, think about how hard it would be for Leon if the people knew he was the illegitimate heir to the throne. Hyrule would have no next generation of royalty. But it's still all for him. Everyone hates Vincent and would hate our child just as well if they knew."

"Don't worry Zelda," Malon said. "I can keep is secret. Leon is a sweet kid, I wouldn't want him hurt."

"Thank you."

"Mommy, why do we always give flowers to that grave every time we see daddy?" Leon asked, pointing to Vincent's grave.

"He doesn't know either?" Malon asked.

Zelda shook her head, "Its best for him if he didn't know. Not until he's older at least." Zelda turned to her son, "Sweetie, Vincent was a good friend of mine. He died the same day that daddy died. They were good friends and I loved them both very much. We pay respect to him as well."

Leon nodded, "Okay. Can I have a flower?"

Zelda looked to her guard and handed the boy a flower. Leon placed it in the middle of both Link's and Vincent's graves. He looked up to his mother and smiled, "Then I love them both too."

Zelda smiled. The rain suddenly stopped and the sun's rays parted through the clouds. Leon looked up and took a deep breath.

"I wish that daddy didn't have to die," Leon said. He looked down to Link's grave, "But he's in a better place now, right mommy?"

"Of course he is," Zelda said. "Link was always a good person. Always forgave people and was kind-hearted so there should be no reason why he shouldn't be up in heaven."

"And him?" Leon asked, pointing again to Vincent's tombstone.

"Vincent may have been a little rough around the edges but he was a good person at heart. Caring and compassionate, Vincent never gave up on the people he loved, " Zelda said.

"They were both good guys, Leon," Malon said. "Link was a hero and savior. He was a great man and it's a little sad to see him gone. Vincent wasn't what Link was but he did have his strengths. Just like what your mom said, he was loving. A little arrogant and crude but that was what made Vincent, well, Vincent."

"Oh," Leon said. "They were friends?"

"The best," Zelda answered. "Link was happy to befriend Vincent. Link didn't have too many friends when growing up. He was an outcast."

"Kind of like me?" Leon asked sadly.

"Oh come on, they just need to see the real you," Malon said.

"What with all these questions honey?" Zelda asked.

"Oh, I was just wondering about my father," Leon said. "I wanted to know more about him. I wanted to see how alike we were. I know it's a hard thing to talk about mommy, sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry Leon," Zelda said. "Link would've been a good father to you if he was alive."

"And if Vincent was alive, maybe I could get to know why daddy liked him so much."

"Of course," Zelda said.

"Your highness, we should depart before it gets to dark," said the guard behind Zelda.

"Okay, come on Leon, lets go home," Zelda said.

Leon looked at the graves one more time before joining her mother back to the carriage.

"_Keep at it kiddo, I wasn't liked either…" _

A/N: Fitting end, enough for true closure and enough room for expansion. You know, just in case. Hope you guys liked this story as much as I did. I mean, I had no idea what to expect when I was writing this but I'm sort of happy with the way it came out. Not a lot of detail and a bit short but this was never a devoted project. I wrote whatever came to me.

A bit impulsive I guess.

Anyways, hope to see you reviewers as authors and reviewers of my stories. Without you guys, its like the classic riddle: What if a tree fell in the woods and no one was around to hear it. Would it make a sound?

Stories are the same. If no one reads them, then why are they there?


End file.
